


CHRISTMAS PROMPT: GIVING EACH OTHER CHRISTMAS PRESENTS // ELIAS SAMSON

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [22]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Requested By AnonGiving each other christmas presents -Elias 💙💙Pairings: Elias Samson x ReaderSummary: It’s Christmas morning and you and Elias finally give each other the gifts you brought for each other.WARNINGS: FLUFF.Word Count: 328
Relationships: Elias Samson/Original Female Character(s), Elias Samson/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	CHRISTMAS PROMPT: GIVING EACH OTHER CHRISTMAS PRESENTS // ELIAS SAMSON

  * Elias quietly removed the bedsheet and quilt cover from his body, slowly getting out of the bed so he didn’t disturb you. He carefully placed his feet on the soft carpet, getting up slowly. He slowly walked slowly and quietly to the door, just as he reached the threshold your voice stopped him.

“Hey, I hope you aren’t going off to open presents without me.” You spoke, making Elias jump.

“Damn it.” Elias cursed, turning around to face you.

“I would never.” He spoke, making you hop out of bed and walk over towards him.

“Well, let’s go open presents, race ya.” You giggled, moving past him and taking off running.

“Cheat.” Elias shouted as he chased after you. Catching up with you he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him, and pressing his mouth against your cheek.

“Caught ya.” He chuckled, as you let out a giggle.

“Come on you little minx, let’s go open our presents.” Elias spoke, letting go of you and grabbing your hand and pulling you towards the Christmas tree.

The both of you sat down beside each other eagerly. Elias grabbed your present handing it to you with a smile on his face.

“Merry Christmas babe.” Elias beamed.

“Merry Christmas to you too babe.” You beamed, handing him his gift.

The both of you wasted no time in tearing the paper off, revealing the presents that were wrapped in them.

The both of you’s smiled happily as you’s got what you’s wanted.

“Oh my gosh, thank you babe.” You thanked him, kissing his cheek. Elias held

“Thank you for getting me this gift, baby. I honestly thought you were going to give me towels.” Elias spoke, kissing you on the cheek.

“There is nothing wrong with getting towels for Christmas.” You giggled.

“Let’s open some more, then I will make breakfast.” Elias spoke, ignoring what you said about towels and grabbing another present that his name on it…





End file.
